


Baby Makes Three

by heartsdesire456



Series: Joyous Occasion [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of Magnus and Alec's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last installment of this series!!!
> 
> Glad you guys enjoyed it so much.

Magnus whimpered as he crawled back into bed, flopping onto his side in a way that woke Alec up. He raised his head, turning around quickly. “Magnus? Is it the baby?” he asked sleepily, and Magnus made a whining sound, pressing his face into the pillow.

“I _wish_ ,” he complained. He pouted at Alec as Alec settled on his elbow to look down at him. “I want this baby out of me, Alexander.” He rolled onto his back, stuffing a pillow under his side to settle against. “All I do is pee and eat and feel uncomfortable and I’m so tired of it.” He glared down at his belly. “Why aren’t you out yet?!” he asked in a loud tone as if to make sure his belly could hear. 

Alec relaxed, reaching out to rest a hand on Magnus’s belly, very gently stroking his bump. “Magnus, I know it’s really sucky, but when it’s time for the baby to come, it will come. It can’t help it isn’t time yet.”

Magnus glowered. “You don’t get a say in this, Lightwood. All you had to do is fuck me so far, I’m the one with a _giant baby_ inside of me.” He pouted at his belly. “Catarina has been saying ‘any day now’ for two and a half weeks. Why is it just staying there? This baby is going to be born already speaking four languages and dancing the samba, Alexander.” He reached out to grab his phone off the bedside table. “Siri, what are good ways to induce labor?”

Alec snorted. “Really, Magnus?”

Magnus shushed him as his phone started talking. “Some of the most popular methods of naturally inducing labor include exercise-“

Magnus snorted. “Pass.”

“Spicy foods-“

“Yeah, because I really want to throw up today,” Magnus grumbled.

“And sex.”

Magnus hummed, glancing over at Alec. “Hey Alexander-“

Alec rolled his eyes, laughing at Magnus. “Magnus, I don’t have time to have sex. I have to get up at six and it’s five minutes from then.”

Magnus gave him a grin. “Darling, I’m so easy to get going these days five minutes is all it takes,” he said and Alec raised on his elbows and gave Magnus a sweet little kiss.

“I cannot tell you how much more I’d rather stay in bed and spend all morning making love to you, but I have a long day,” he said with an apologetic kiss to Magnus’s forehead. 

Magnus watched Alec get out of bed, and he pouted. “It’s because I’m too fat, isn’t it? I’m not attractive to you!” he accused.

Alec scoffed, turning back around to come sit on the bed beside Magnus, leaning over him. “You’re not fat, you’re pregnant with my baby, which is actually sorta hot in a very strange ‘cave man’ way that I don’t want to think about,” he said bluntly. “And second, you’re always going to be attractive to me. I love you.” He leaned closer, smiling. “I _love_ you. You could get shape-shifted into looking like Simon and I’d still want you.”

Magnus gave him a horrified look. “Ew, why would you even joke about that?” He shuddered. “Don’t put that evil on me.”

Alec laughed and leaned down to kiss his belly. “You’re making your daddy crazy, Baby. But don’t listen to him, we still love you and want you just how you are, no matter how long you need to be in there.”

“Do not listen to your papa,” Magnus said to his belly. “He doesn’t know how much this _sucks ass_. You need to get out here and meet us in person, you little shit,” he said, and Alec gave a dramatic gasp, putting his hands on Magnus’s belly.

“Don’t call our baby a little shit, that’s so mean,” Alec exclaimed. “Tell Baby that you love him or her,” he teased and Magnus grinned, rubbing his belly.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you, Baby. You’re not a little shit. You’re just seriously getting lazy. Time to come out. You’ve been served an eviction notice, officially.” Magnus smiled and looked up at Alec as he rubbed his belly. “Alright, tell Papa goodbye, Baby.”

Alec melted, leaning in to kiss Magnus’s middle. “Have a nice day in there, and don’t let Daddy convince you to come too early.” Alec stood up and Magnus cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow, which made Alec smile. He leaned in and kissed Magnus sweetly. “Go back to sleep for a little while, Magnus.”

“Oh I plan on it if I don’t have to pee again first,” Magnus grumbled as he shuffled down and curled on his side, letting Alec all but tuck him in to make sure he was comfortable.

~

Alec circled with Jace, both of them grinning as they held up their bō staffs. “I’m gonna get you again, just give up,” Alec taunted and Jace smirked. 

“Never, Old Man.”

“Oh real mature,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “I’m barely older.”

Jace winked. “And it shows,” he said, and then darted forward. Alec stepped back, spinning to block his incoming blow, keeping him at bay as he led Jace around the room. Jace made to swipe his feet from under him and Alec jumped, striking out and backing Jace out of the ring they had been walking. 

Alec had just managed to land one blow on Jace’s hip when his phone rang across the room. Jace went after him to take advantage of the distraction but Alec held up his hand. “Whoa, hold.” He put his bō down and walked quickly over to his phone.

“C’mon,” Jace complained. “No phone breaks! If it’s a mission someone will come tell us in person!”

Alec scoffed, digging his phone out of his jacket. “And normally we don’t have insanely pregnant boyfriends.” He cursed as he had to tug his phone free of the leather. By the time he got it free, it had stopped ringing. He groaned, seeing it was from Magnus. “Shit.”

Jace walked over. “What’s wrong? Was it Magnus?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah,” he said, pressing the button to call him back. He raised it to his ear, waiting, only for it to go straight to voicemail. “Crap, he must’ve called someone else when I didn’t answer.”

“You think he’s alright?” Jace asked worriedly.

Alec nodded, smiling fondly down at his phone as he leaned against the table. “Probably just wanted to complain about something. Hopefully,” he said. “If something was wrong he would probably send a fire message instead.”

Jace grinned at the sappy look on Alec’s face and smacked him in the arm. “I don’t know if I’ve ever said it, but I really am happy you’re gonna be a dad,” he said and Alec’s smile brightened as he looked up to meet Jace’s eyes. “You’ve always been sort of dad-ish anyways. Like a grumpy old man,” he teased and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” He looked at his phone with a sigh. “C’mon, call me, Magnus,” he muttered. “He better not be calling just to yell at me for making him fat,” he said and Jace snorted.

“I would yell at you, too, if I was him,” he said. He slapped Alec on the arm. “He loves you, so it’s cool. No idea why, but he does,” he teased. “So don’t worry too much.”

Alec looked up at Jace, grinning bashfully. “Uh, don’t tell anybody, not even Clary, but I sorta thought…” He trailed off, blushing some. “I think I might ask him to marry me. I mean it would have to be like a mundane wedding, the Clave would never recognize it, but… I don’t know. I just think about something he said one time about how nobody ever wanted to be with him with any sort of permanence and we’re having a baby, so even if it’s already pretty permanent, he would probably be happy to be married, too.” He looked at the stunned look on Jace’s face and frowned. “Is it a dumb idea? It’s really dumb, isn’t it-“

“No!” Jace laughed. “Wow, I’m just stunned that _you_ have the ability to be romantic,” he teased. “Alec, that would be awesome. I’m sure he’d love it! He would be really happy.”

“You think so?” Alec asked, smiling nervously. “I’ve been thinking about getting a ring or something. Our parents would kill me if I gave him the Lightwood ring but if it’s a mundane wedding I could ask Clary about mundane rings-“ Alec’s phone rang again and he stopped immediately, sighing in relief as he answered it. “Magnus, are you okay?” he asked quickly.

Magnus made a strained laugh on the other end. “Well, Alexander, you remember that time I sort of yelled at the baby about getting its ass out of me?”

Alec nodded. “Seeing as that was this morning-“ Alec stopped abruptly as he put it all together. “Magnus, is-“

“Uh, it sorta worked,” Magnus interrupted, and Alec stood up quickly. “I think it did anyways. I’m pretty sure this is what labor feels like. I think I’m having a baby, oh crap, Alec, what if this is really it?! What if it’s really time?! Are we prepared? Is the nursery finished? Are we really ready to do this?! Oh God- HEY!” 

There was a fumbling sound and Alec froze, worried suddenly. “Magnus?”

A smooth, female voice spoke instead. “Hi, is this Alec Lightwood?”

“Uh, yes?” Alec said slowly.

“Good, I’m Catarina, Magnus’s friend that I’m sure you have heard of even if we haven’t met.” Alec heard a shout in the background. “Your stupid boyfriend ignored the signs of labor all day while you were gone and didn’t bother calling to ask me if the pain and other things he was feeling might just be the baby coming, so if you want to be here when your child is born, you should probably run really fast, because I have to focus on Magnus and can’t make a portal for you-“

Alec cut her off, hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket as he ran towards the door, not bothering to stop and change, only holding his jacket in his hand as he ran. “Sorry, Jace,’ he said, turning back to him for a moment as he headed out the door. “I’m about to be a dad, so we’ll have to continue this later.”

“Now?!” Jace cried, following him and Alec nodded as he took off down the hall. 

“Tell Izzy for me!” he shouted as he careened around the corner and sprinted for the doors of the institute.

He had no time to waste, his baby was coming and he had to get there fast.

~

When Alec got to the apartment, he rushed to where he could hear Magnus and Catarina and slid to a stop, panting as he leaned forward, hands on his knees. “Are- are-“

Catarina chuckled, looking at his red, sweaty face and heaving chest. “Hi, I’m Caterina.”

He stood up, holding out his hand. “I’m Alec.”

“And I’m _giving birth_ so can we stop with the introductions?!” Magnus snapped.

Alec immediately rushed over to his side, reaching out to take the hand Magnus was reaching for him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus’s head, his free hand going to Magnus’s neck. “Hi, hey,” he said, looking at Magnus’s flushed, pained face. “I’m sorry it took so long to get here.”

Magnus whimpered, leaning his head into Alec’s space. “What if we’re not ready? I’m four hundred years old and I’m not even sure I’m ready for this.”

“Well it’s a little late to decide that now,” Alec teased, brushing his hair from his face. “Magnus, we’ve got this. You’ve got this. You’re going to be an amazing parent, are you kidding me?” He kissed his temple. “And I’ll be there with you, every step of the way.”

Magnus nodded. “Promise?” he asked, and Alec leaned their foreheads together, looking into his eyes.

“I promise.” He met Magnus’s lips in a gentle kiss and then pulled away. “But for now, let’s just focus on you finally having this baby out of you, okay?” he said with a small laugh and Magnus smiled.

“Okay, yeah,” he said, squeezing Alec’s hand. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Alec let go just long enough to shuck his jacket and shoes and then climbed onto the bed behind him, letting Magnus rest against his chest and hold both of his hands. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Catarina smiled at Magnus. “Not long now. You guys have this. And soon, you’ll have your baby.”

Magnus managed a smile as he looked at Alec, who bumped their noses together, sharing a smile until Magnus suddenly gasped, gritting his teeth as he squeezed Alec’s hands before letting out a whine of pain. Alec just held onto him, reassuring him all the way.

~

Alec wasn’t sure if Magnus was crying or laughing as he looked down at their baby in his arms, but Alec was pretty sure he was crying and laughing at the same time, so he didn’t really care what Magnus was doing. Magnus was exhausted so Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus to help him hold the baby without worrying his arms would give out, meaning he could _feel_ the smile on Magnus’s face with their cheeks pressed together. 

“Alexander, what did we do to get this lucky?” he asked and Alec beamed.

“I have no idea, but thank the Angel that we did.” Alec turned to kiss Magnus’s tear-streaked face. “Thank you. Thank you, so much.” Magnus turned to look at him and Alec kissed him sweetly. “Thank you for giving me this feeling. This joy.”

Magnus laughed against his lips. “Alexander, I have lived so long, and yet I don’t know if I’ve ever imagined this feeling.” He looked Alec in the eyes and it took his breath away to see so much love in Magnus’s eyes. “You gave this to me. You, my darling little Nephilim, you gave this to me.”

Alec didn’t even think before speaking, forehead rested against Magnus’s tenderly. “Marry me, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus blinked in surprise, pulling away some. “I- what?”

“Marry me.” Alec gave him a little bashful, crooked smile. “We have a baby together, so it’s not like I’m asking any greater hardship, is it?” He shrugged. “I just wanna marry you, too. Give you a husband to go with the baby.”

Magnus’s smile widened and tears filled his eyes again. “Yes,” he whispered and Alec laughed softly.

“Yes?”

Magnus nodded excitedly. “Yes, of course.” He stole a quick kiss. “God, yes.”

Alec kissed his face and then turned back to their baby, looking down at her tiny face as she slept against Magnus’s chest. “You hear that? Daddy agreed to marry Papa,” he whispered. “How cool is that?”

~

Later, after Magnus had fallen asleep, Alec came out into the living room with the baby and wasn’t at all surprised to see Isabelle and Jace asleep on the couch, flopped against one another. He snickered and kicked Jace’s leg, backing up when he flailed awake and Isabelle jumped up, startled awake by Jace’s movement. “Whashappen-“

“I’ll fight you!”

Alec laughed. “You would fight a man holding a baby?” he asked, and immediately Jace was alert and to his feet. Isabelle squeaked some as she clambered up walking closer. 

“Oh my God, you’re a dad!” her loud voice startled the baby awake and she whimpered, wiggling around in his arms.

Alec nodded. “I am a dad and you scared my daughter,” he said, rocking her gently. “Shhhh, it’s okay. Papa has you.”

Isabelle was positively glowing as she looked at her. “Is Magnus alright?” she asked, and Alec let out a soft sigh, smiling.

“Magnus is incredible. He’s asleep now, but wow. He did so amazingly. I think even Catarina was impressed.” He walked over to sit down so that Isabelle and Jace could see the baby. “Izzy, Jace, meet Noemi Lightwood-Bane,” he introduced, eyes locked on his baby’s beautiful face.

Isabelle leaned against his shoulder, eyes wide in wonder as she looked down at her. “Hey Noemi. I’m your aunt Izzy.” She reached out to gently brush at the thick, black hair on her head. “Wow, look at all of that hair.”

Jace grinned down at her, leaning over Alec. “Look at her face, though! Even that tiny, she’s got Lightwood lips and Magnus’s nose,” he said, and Alec nodded, his thumb brushing across her tiny cheek so gently since his fingertip was nearly as big as said nose. Noemi opened her mouth some, looking up at Jace’s face and Alec laughed.

“That’s your uncle Jace. Don’t worry, we all think he looks funny, too.” He smiled when she looked back to his face. Alec leaned closer so she could see him better. “My sweet girl. Look at her. She’s just- she’s so perfect,” he murmured.

“She’s beautiful, Big Brother,” Isabelle said, hugging his arm. “I’m so happy for you.”

Alec brightened some, looking over at Jace. “Hey, remember that thing I said I was gonna do?” he asked, and Jace raised an eyebrow. “So I kinda let it slip before Magnus fell asleep, when we were just sort of drowning in how beautiful Noemi is.”

Jace grinned. “Did he say what I said he’d say?”

“What? What did you do?” Isabelle asked, and Alec beamed, turning to look at his sister.

“Magnus and I are gonna get married,” he said, and she gasped, clapping excitedly until Noemi cried and Alec glared at her as he shifted Noemi to hold her closer to his chest, rocking her until she calmed down.

“If you don’t scare my baby girl like that again, I’ll even let you help us plan,” he said, and Isabelle held her hand over her mouth as she bounced on the couch excitedly.

Jace slapped him on the shoulder. “Good for you, Bro. You really took that ‘decide to be happy for myself’ thing and ran. Not even two years ago, you were ready to marry a girl just to save face for the family. Now you’ve had a baby with your warlock boyfriend who is soon going to be your husband.” He winked. “I knew you’d grow up one day.”

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes. “God you’re so obnoxious even when you’re being a good brother,” he said, giving him a nod all the same. “Thanks, Jace.”

Alec looked down at his baby, breath catching once more at how _beautiful_ she was. “Izzy, can you take a picture to show Mom and Dad? I’m sure they’ll want to come visit soon, but not tonight. Magnus is recovering and Noemi doesn’t need so much excitement in her first few hours of life. I really want to just let them both rest and relax for tonight, but I don’t want Mom and Dad to be dying of curiosity over wanting to see her.”

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

~

Alec was reluctant to let Noemi out of his sight, even to put her in her cradle across the room, so he only put her down long enough to change for bed and then picked her up again, taking her with him to the bed. Before he could even lay down, Magnus rolled over, grumbling. “Alexander? Where’s my baby?” he slurred sleepily, blinking up at him.

Alec settled on the bed, propped up to recline against the pillows rather than lay down, so that he could keep Noemi in his arms. “She’s right here. We didn’t go anywhere,” he reassured and Magnus smiled sleepily, reaching out to rest his hand on Noemi’s body, relaxing some when he touched her. 

“Good. I don’t want her too far away.”

Alec nodded, stroking Magnus’s hair that was so like Noemi’s, soothing him back to sleep. “Me neither.”

Magnus tugged at Alec weakly. “Don’t want you so far away, either.”

Alec leaned over and kissed his head. “Noemi and I aren’t going anywhere, I promise.”

Magnus nodded, snuggling into his leg sleepily. “’Slong as you promise, then…” Magnus was snoring before he could even finish and Alec’s insides warmed as he looked from his fiancé to his daughter and decided right then and there that there would never, ever be anything half as wonderful as that moment, right there, and no matter how long or short a life he lived, he would never regret a second of his life with them in it.


End file.
